Cherries
by 1xmocha
Summary: People wonder about his boyfriend's unusual talent.Tezuka watches. Birthday oneshot for myself....this is so sad i'm writing a fic for myself...oh well..


1Cherries

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: Pillar pair!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis nor the characters.

Summary: People wonder about his boyfriend's usual talent; Tezuka watches.

Note: This is totally sad...I had to write my own Happy B-day fic. (Cries) But thank you to awin-chan who wrote that totally cute(but short ;p) fic for me. Thank you...So other deadbeats who wrote me nothing ;P... I'm just kidding(well..sort of anyways...) Anyways, here's the fic!

One-shot 

Most people have something they are good at.

Sports, writing, looks, school, art, and so on.

Ryoma, Tezuka mused, had all of that and more.

And he was proud to be the boyfriend of that said miniature god.

However, Ryoma attracted A LOT of attention(which Tezuka rather thought he could do without.)

It's kinda what he did.

He was pulled people in and just when you thought you had a chance, he totally shows you he's playing with you.

Tezuka had been on the end of that rope more times than he'd care to admit.

A lot of people had wanted Ryoma but no one ever got him.

"Ryoma is not a _thing_," Tezuka would tell people time to time when people said how lucky he was to have Ryoma in the bag.

And it's true.

Sometimes he felt like it was him in the bag despite his seme status.

Ryoma may look like a girl and be the uke in their relationship however he was no where near submissive(besides in bed.)

Ryoma was a brat, true.

But he was _his_ brat alone.

After 6 years after that night during Tezuka's first year of college when Ryoma had confessed at the same time he did that one snowy night, they had been together.

Physically, mentally, and spiritually.

Ryoma had spent the first 4 years of their relationship traveling around, claiming Grand Slams one after the other.

Tezuka resented how much time Ryoma spent away from him however, the times when they had sex for hours and hours after he came back were more than enough.

Tezuka had been surprised when Ryoma announced his retirement, but then again, nothing Ryoma did was predictable.

When asked Ryoma gave a very blunt but true answer.

"I'm tired Kuni, really tied. I'm the best there is, no one can beat me at my level but I'm so sick of having to play in worthless tournaments because you're not there and going to dumb press conferences. The only time I really get to see you is when I come back for a day and than we have to part again. I really tired of being away from you."

Tezuka smiled.

Ryoma never did really forgive him for being a sports doctor instead of pursuing his tennis career.

They had spent the night of Ryoma's retirement making love on a blanket on floor of the balcony, sipping cherry smoothies, the moon shining above them.

Now Ryoma got paid millions of bucks to teach, according to Ryoma, "brats that would never amount to anything in tennis" because his face was world known(for his tennis and, unfortunately in Tezuka's point of view, his looks.)

But if anyone could teach someone something, Ryoma was the one to do it.

Tezuka had to sometimes remember just how lucky he was to have Ryoma.

"Kuni?" Ryoma questioned beside him.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking." Tezuka smiled and slid his hand into Ryoma's.

"Che. Were already here." Ryoma indicated to the bar.

Taka has opened up a sushi and bar a year earlier.

Now they were to have their yearly reunion here.

"Hey Ryo! Happy Birthday! Come have some of this stuff!" Momo laughed drunkenly to the wine.

"Honestly." Tezuka sighed, wishing he was able to assign laps.

But then again, in the state he was in, Momo should only be able to walk much longer.

Ryoma's birthday was in December, not June.

But then again, it's not like Momo would listen to him through his drunken antics.

Taka was cooking up a storm, while Fuji sneaked in wabasi into everything his boyfriend cooked.

The golden pair were in a corner, snuggled together while Inui and Kaidou sat off to the side kissing.

Ryoma pouted up to him.

"Can we skip this one this one time?"

Tezuka nodded.

This party was well over with anyways...

POT

They had ended up in a club the other side of town.

Ryoma was well on his 4th glass but he looked so happy Tezuka didn't have the heart to tell him that he needed to stop soon.

"Hey Kuni." Ryoma giggled.

Uh-oh. It was never a good thing when Ryoma gave him _that_ look.

The look that could make ANYONE want to be the one that Ryoma was looking at.

And right now that look was directed to Tezuka alone.

Damn...he was so whipped.

"Hm?" Tezuka took a sip of his drink, suddenly remembering that snickers commercial...

"Did you know that I can tie the stem of a cherry into a knot using my tongue?"

Tezuka stared at him.

No the hadn't known that.

Ryoma was an amazing kisser.

In fact, Tezuka had never been kissed better by anyone like Ryoma kissed him.

Ryoma smirked at him, taking the cherry out of his margarita glass.

By now they had a whole little crowd watching them.

Ryoma took the cherry and seductively slid it into his mouth.

Tezuka never thought that Ryoma eating a cherry could turn him on but, apparently he had been wrong.

Tezuka watched as Ryoma made a pleased moan as he bit into the cherry, the juices turning his lips even redder, more kissable...

Tezuka it his lip and crossed his legs to hide his growing desire.

Then Ryoma winked at him and true to his word, when the stem came out it was in a knot.

People clapped beside him, ogling his Ryoma.

He didn't like it one bit...

Tezuka pulled Ryoma out of the bar after one of the people in the bar asked him what else he could do with that tongue of his.

Tezuka resisted the urge to growl.

Ryoma was his and his alone damn it!

Ryoma giggled beside him, stopping him to latch onto Tezuka's front, legs curling around his wait.

"Lighten up Kuni, you're the only one I'd ever give a private performance to." Ryoma winked.

Tezuka rolled his eyes but let Ryoma give him one anyways.

When Tezuka woke up he wondered what had called on the cherry incident and all this pondering.

And then he remembered.

He had used Ryoma's toothpaste.

The flavor?

_Cherry._

The End


End file.
